Reverse
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Kecelakaan yang menimpa Taehyung menyeretnya ke zaman Goryeo. Ia bertemu pangeran yang sialnya sangat mirip dengan Bogum, kekasih yang amat ia benci. Sayang sekali, Taehyung telah hilang kendali atas akal sehatnya. / BTS V Taehyung & Aktor Park Bogum, Bogum x Taehyung/V, uke!Taehyung / Crack. Oneshot.


_Gummysmiled's_ _3_ _4_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **REVERSE  
**

.

.

.

.

 **Reverse  
**

Malam itu mencekam. Badai mengusik rasa tenang dan nyaman semenjak beberapa malam, dan mungkin ini adalah puncaknya. Serbuan air yang tumpah dari langit hitam seakan hendak melubangi apapun yang menjadi halangan pada lintasannya. Namun di sebuah ruas jalan di Distrik Nam, Daegu, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mengilap menembus butir-butir air dalam kelajuan 80 mil per jam dengan gagah berani—koreksi, lebih tepatnya gila-gilaan. Bukankah seharusnya ia tahu? Tindakannya itu berbahaya dan menantang maut, terutama jika jalanan licin begini dan sejumlah lampu penerangan tidak berfungsi.

Taehyung dari keluarga Kim, sang pengemudi. Sebelah kakinya menekan pedal gas lebih dalam, dan si roda empat bergerak makin cepat. Tidak repot peduli akan presensi kamera pengawas lalu lintas atau kemungkinan ia bisa diburu polisi dengan tuntutan melanggar batas kecepatan maksimal, yang dapat membahayakan nyawa. Sungguh aparat penegak hukum dapat menuntut pemuda manis itu dengan dakwaan lebih berat.

Penyalahgunaan narkotika.

Bermacam pil dan bubuk beserta alat pakai berserak di mobilnya. Namun Taehyung tidak ambil pusing. Malah ia dengan santai merokok, sedang mobil dalam keadaan tertutup.

Taehyung dalam kondisi melayang namun tidak secara harfiah. _Fly_ , dia mabuk dan pikirannya di luar kontrol otaknya yang mungkin telah rusak.

"Bajingan keparat, tch." Pemuda awal 20 itu menggeram. Mata begitu sayu namun kedua alis menyatu. "Cinta katamu? Kau menjebakku dalam penjara nista ini sampai aku terjerat."

Taehyung meniup asap rokok dari belah bibirnya. Dalam lingkup pandangannya, ia melihat seseorang. Berdiri di tengah jalan dan basah kuyup, sekitar 300 meter dari posisinya.

"Aku candu dengan semua ini, _sayang_. Aku ingin bersih tapi kau menahanku. Padahal aku sungguh ingin sembuh." Meluncur setetes air dari pelupuk mata sang pemuda. Tetapi wajahnya tidak selaras, justru melukiskan amarah. Menatap ke arah jalanan dengan penuh benci.

"Jika kau mati, aku pasti bisa kembali seperti dulu." Taehyung terkekeh mengerikan. Kakinya mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu menancap gas dengan kekuatan penuh. "Aku Kim Taehyung dan aku gila."

Mobil itu melesat tidak terkendali.

"MATI KAU SIALAN!"

Lalu suara hantaman keras terasa mengoyak telinga. Gaduh sekali, namun tidak ada erangan sakit. Hanya sebuah tiang yang rubuh akibat dihantam mobil serta sebuah papan reklame jatuh menimpa atap kendaraan itu. Dan yang terpenting, tidak ada mayat korban tabrakan. Pemuda itu ternyata dikerjai halusinasi.

Darah bersimbah. Warna merah yang indah. Malam ini penuh cerita.

Lalu esoknya media berita dipenuhi dengan tulisan bertajuk sama.

' _AKTOR KIM TAEHYUNG_ _MENINGGAL_ _, KARENA KECELAKAAN ATAU NARKOBA?_ _'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Taehyung berada dalam gulita. Tubuhnya disiksa rasa sakit_ _tidak_ _terperi. Seakan meregang nyawa. Ataukah_ _memang_ _begitu? Namun sesungguhnya Taehyung lebih suka menganggap ia telah tiada. Tubuhnya benar mati rasa._

 _Apa begini akibatnya jika meninggal dalam_ _kondisi_ _hina?_

 _Ia menangis._

Ayah, Ibu. Maaf.

 _Taehyung merusak lalu membunuh dirinya sendiri. Seluruh makhluk alam semesta akan merendahkan dirinya._ _Tidak_ _mampu mengemban kepercayaan Tuhan untuk menjalani hidup sebagai manusia yang taat, padahal telah diberi kemampuan dari segi fisik dan materi._

 _Kini tinggal ia. Tanpa siapapun. Dihimpit gelap dan sesak di mana t_ _ida_ _k ada seorang pun yang sudi menemani. Apa Taehyung akan langsung disidang Tuhan?_

" _Buin_..."

 _Semua rasa sakit ini semakin nyata. Seluruh tulangnya seakan diremukkan paksa. Bahkan napasnya tercekat menyakitkan. Apa ia akan mati dua kali?_

" _Buin..._ "

 _Apa? Rupanya Taehyung tidak salah dengar. Alunan suara lembut itu menyapanya. Hendak menyelamatkan ia dari penyiksaan t_ _iada_ _berkesudahan yang dialami. Suara itu seperti mengajaknya menuju sebuah tempat terang benderang._

" _Buin_ , bangunlah."

 _Taehyung laksana disihir. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya namun hatinya begitu mendamba untuk keluar dari kegelapan ini. Perlahan ia merasa tubuhnya melambung menuju sebuah cahaya amat menyilaukan._

" _Buin_ _..._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung terengah, seakan berhasil berenang ke permukaan setelah tenggelam dalam lautan lepas selama berjam-jam. Dalam sekejap ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya kembali, merasa hidup dan sangat yakin jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Ya Tuhan. Ia selamat.

Namun pemuda itu justru takut. Meski hidup kembali, ia tidak bisa terbangun dan disuguhi pemandangan kedua orang tuanya yang menangisi perbuatannya. Ia tidak mau melihat pandangan jijik kedua adiknya, karena kakak mereka adalah seorang pecandu. Ia tidak ingin terbangun dalam keadaan dibenci semua orang.

"Buin?"

Sayangnya suara-lembut-bernada-memastikan itu datang kembali, memecah konsentrasinya. Memaksa tubuhnya mencari tahu siapakah pemilik suara penuh damai yang sanggup memberi rasa aman pada dirinya.

Taehyung membuka mata susah payah. Sinar datang dari segala penjuru dan ia harus mengedip kembali bahkan sebelum tiga detik.

"Dia sadar. Cepat panggilkan tabib!"

Suara damai yang ia kenal itu kemudian terdengar menggelegar, memerintah. Taehyung rasa kepalanya mendadak pusing. Ditambah suasana riuh sesaat setelah titah itu terucap. Sial, ia jadi mual.

"Astaga, bisakah kalian diam?" rutuk Taehyung. Ia menekan pelipisnya yang berdenyut. "Aku mau muntah."

Seketika suara ribut itu menghilang. Seperti sebuah ponsel ketika mode 'sunyi' diaktifkan.

Penasaran, Taehyung akhirnya benar-benar membuka mata. Ia mulai mengobservasi ruangan tempat ia berada; sebuah kamar dengan dekorasi mewah khas kediaman aristokrat. Hiasan dinding berwarna keemasan dengan karakter China dan gambar naga terpasang di banyak sisi.

"Tempat apa ini?" Taehyung tertawa singkat lalu menggeleng. Bahkan halusinasi ketika ia sedang _fly_ tidak pernah seindah ini. Tidak mungkin setelah ia menabrakkan diri pada tiang reklame dirinya malah terbangun di ranjang yang amat empuk dan nyaman.

" _Buin_ , apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung tersentak. Refleks matanya menyorot ke sumber suara yang ia kenali dalam waktu singkat. Didapatinya seseorang dengan pakaian tradisional berwarna ungu kebiruan dengan ukiran keemasan (yang lagi-lagi) bergambar naga di bagian tengah dada. Oh, apa pria itu menunggu Taehyung terbangun? Tampan sekali dia!

Namun semua ini terasa janggal. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang lebih tampan darinya—menurut Taehyung sendiri.

" _Buin_ , aku harap Anda menjawabku."

Pria itu menjulurkan lengannya, dan seketika Taehyung sadar. Pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu adalah jubah kerajaan. Astaga, mengapa ia begitu bodoh? Lambang naga emas dan jubah mewah. Dan bukankah sejak tadi ia dipanggil ' _Buin_ ' olehnya? Itu adalah panggilan seorang suami kepada istrinya. Lazim digunakan para penghuni istana.

 _Bloody hell_.

Taehyung akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya dan seketika ia merinding. Ada banyak dayang dan kasim. Menunduk tanpa berani mengamati mereka.

"Jangan pegang."

Gerak sang pria terhenti karena permintaan Taehyung, bahkan sebelum tangan itu mencapai tujuannya; rambut yang ingin ia usap lembut. Taehyung menelan ludah. Ia baru saja memerintah seorang bangsawan.

Di luar prasangka buruknya, Taehyung malah memetik senyuman dari pria itu. Sangat manis, sampai-sampai rona semu menjalar memalukan di pipinya.

Pria itu menjauhkan tangan, "Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi." tuturnya maklum.

Taehyung tidak mengerti maksud di balik perkataan itu, lalu ia melihat seorang pria—dengan pakaian bangsawan pula—datang tergopoh-gopoh. Taehyung tidak bisa lihat rupa wajahnya, namun dari gerak tubuhnya orang itu tengah membungkuk dalam di belakang sang pria.

"Salam hormat, _Hwi_ _Wangjanim_."

 _Wangja_?

Selamat, Kim Taehyung. Berakhir sudah hidupmu.

Sang pangeran hanya mengangguk sekilas. "Ia tak ingin kusentuh. Lebih baik tabib saja yang memeriksa."

"Saya mengerti."

Taehyung beringsut menjauh ketika si tabib hendak menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Pergi," desis Taehyung. "Aku tidak mau."

Tabib itu terlihat gugup. "Saya hanya akan memeriksa—"

"Kubilang pergi." Taehyung memotong dengan nada dingin. Sebenarnya ia hanya mencoba untuk mengendalikan pikirannya yang kalut dengan bersikap defensif.

Sang pangeran hanya mengangguk. "Tinggalkan kami berdua."

Para dayang dan kasim membungkuk pada Taehyung dan sang pangeran. Benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu sehingga hanya mereka yang tersisa. Gawat. Taehyung panik.

Sang pangeran melangkah mendekat. Sial, auranya begitu memikat, bahkan sanggup membuat Taehyung bernapas dengan berat.

" _Buin_ ,"

Taehyung merendahkan kepala, menghindar. Menatap selimut putih bercorak bunga yang melingkari tubuh. Ia baru sadar dirinya dibalut setelan hanbok biru muda. Bahkan rambutnya panjang tergerai.

 _Astaga, apa-apaan ini semua._

Sang pangeran duduk di ranjang, persis di sebelahnya. Taehyung hampir melompat karena itu.

"Aku tahu kau tak menyukaiku, tapi kumohon. Katakan apapun yang kau perlukan."

Taehyung makin menunduk. Detak jantungnya bertalu-talu dalam tempo cepat, hingga ia khawatir pangeran itu dapat mendengarnya.

Mungkin putra raja itu gemas melihat Taehyung atau bagaimana, jadi ia menangkup dagu sang _buin_ agar mendapat perhatiannya. "Kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku."

Taehyung tercekat. Pangeran itu percaya diri sekali dengan jarak wajah mereka yang amat dekat. Bahkan Taehyung merasakan napas sang pangeran yang menerpa pipinya. Oh, ayolah, ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada orang aneh yang ia kenal kurang dari satu jam di tempat antah-berantah.

"Ah, maaf." Pangeran itu menarik tangannya segera ketika Taehyung terus-terusan memandanginya.

Sebentar. Pangeran ini mirip seseorang yang familiar. Taehyung berusaha menggali ingatan yang terkubur entah di bagian mana dalam otaknya. Ia benar-benar yakin pernah bertemu pria ini sebelumnya—

" _Wangjanim_ persis Park Bogum! _Hell_ , pantas saja kau terlihat tidak asing!" Taehyung tanpa peringatan menjerit heboh.

Park Bogum adalah musuhnya dalam dunia seni peran. Sebenarnya hanya Taehyung yang bersikap sinis pada orang itu selama ini. Mungkin karena ia merasa takut tersaingi.

Sang pangeran menggeleng lalu menepuk kepala Taehyung sekali. "Aku _Wang Hwi_ dari Goryeo."

Taehyung tergelak keras. "Park Bogum, astaga! Ternyata kau punya inkarnasi yang seribu kali lebih baik dari dirimu di masa lalu!"

"Jika kau senang memanggilku begitu, kau boleh melakukannya. Tapi siapa Bogum?"

Seketika Taehyung tersedak ludah sendiri. Astaga, ia lupa sedang berada dalam dunia yang sudah terbalik. Segera ia berdeham meluruskan.

"Orang aneh yang kutemui dalam mimpi. Omong-omong, ini sungguh era Goryeo?" Taehyung bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pangeran memberi jawaban berupa anggukan mantap. "Ayahku Hyeongjong masih memerintah."

Taehyung berjuang keras untuk tidak meneriakkan 'Demi apapun, itu adalah 975 tahun yang lalu!'

Tubuhnya kembali merinding. Sungguh ia tidak bisa membayangkan memiliki suami, terlebih itu adalah saingannya sendiri.

Taehyung mengipas wajahnya dengan tangan. Cukup malu dengan pikirannya yang kurang ajar sekali.

"Jadi kita sudah menikah?" Taehyung merasa perutnya geli karena pertanyaan itu.

" _Buin_ bahkan lupa tentang kita sudah menikah." Sang pangeran memasang wajah kecewa yang menghasut Taehyung jadi gelagapan.

"M-Maaf, aku sungguh tidak ingat—"

Belum habis Taehyung membela diri, bibirnya telah diraup oleh sang pangeran. Ia terkejut, namun tangan pria itu membungkam keluhnya, mulai menjalar ke daerah tertentu hingga ia jatuh dan tak mampu melawan. "Mengapa _Buin_ lupa akan banyak hal? Perlu bantuanku untuk membuatmu ingat?"

"B-Bogum..."

" _Buin_ , nikmati saja momen ini sebagai penyembuhmu. Kau belum merasa baik, bukan? Ini akan menghilangkan sakitmu sesaat, dan kau akan merasa amat baik." Sang pangeran membisikkan beribu sugesti, sembari tangannya bergerak menyingkap balutan kain-kain mewah dari tubuh di bawahnya.

Taehyung dengan mudah teracuni. Terseret dan terbawa arus. Lalu tenggelam lagi ke dalam palung kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Taehyung!"

Seruan khawatir yang memanggil namanya menarik si Kim untuk perlahan menoleh. Seperti kebanyakan pasien rehabilitasi, ia merespon rangsang dari lingkungan dengan cukup lama. Bibir keringnya ia paksa untuk mengulas senyum.

"Jeon Jungkook..."

Taehyung mengamati tangannya yang terkulai tak bertenaga di sisi-sisi pegangan kursi roda.

"Apa aku melamun lagi?" lirihnya.

Seorang lelaki berkemeja khas dokter berjalan ke hadapan Taehyung lalu berjongkok mengikuti tinggi Taehyung. "Ya, kau melamun lagi. Tapi kau tahu? Hanya dua puluh menit. Responmu semakin baik, Tae _hyungie_."

Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang dingin dan tremor. "Kau harus semangat, ya? Terapi ini akan membuatmu lebih bugar. Jika kau sudah benar-benar sehat, kau bisa bebas mengelilingi dunia!"

Taehyung tertawa ringan. Senyumnya indah, namun dengan tegas menyatakan bukan bermakna bahagia.

"Jika aku keluar dari tempat ini... aku bisa bertemu dia."

Jungkook menggigit bibir. Tidak, Taehyung akan kambuh bila membahas topik ini lagi.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , aku mau di sini saja terus. Aku, aku takut sekali..." tubuh Taehyung nyaris terjatuh ke tanah jika Jungkook tidak sigap menangkapnya.

Pria dalam dekapan Jungkook bergetar hebat. Ia menangis histeris, mencengkeram kemeja bagian depan sang dokter lalu merengek nelangsa. "Aku... tidak mau pergi—hiks—dia selalu berada di sekitarku."

Taehyung telah gila. Ia telah lepas kendali terhadap pikirannya sendiri.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , aku... bukan pembunuh. Katakan aku bukan pembunuh..."

Pria itu menangkup dagu Taehyung lembut. Menariknya perlahan agar ia mendapat perhatian si Kim.

Taehyung menengadahkan kepala. Mendapati Park Bogum tersenyum begitu hangat. Memikat mata dan memenjarakan kewarasannya.

" _Kau dikerjai halusinasi,_ Buin _sayang_..."

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note**

UN udah selesai, akhirnyaaaa..

Sungguh ini melenceng jauh dari jalan cerita yang kubayangkan, tapi terima kasih telah membaca hingga akhir. Aku suka Bogum Taehyung, dan momen mereka selalu manis xD sekali kali bikin crack.

Pembaca bisa bayangin Taehyung di Hwarang. Atau terserah pembaca juga :3

Jadi Bogum itu biangnya, si jahat ceritanya. Cerita kerajaan ini adalah gambaran apa yang terjadi di hidup Tae aslinya. Bogum itu cinta dia, tapi ngerusak dia. Jadi Tae nabrak Bogum di jalan (entah gimana ceritanya xD). Dalam halusinasi Tae, gak ada korbannya dan cuma dia yang sekarat. Tapi ternyata Bogum mati. Berlanjutlah halusinasinya sampe ff ini berakhir xD

Terus terang mengingat gak banyak yang perhatian ama couple ini, aku gak berharap apapun. Aku tetap menerima dengan senang hati saran, kritik, dan lain sebagainya. Terima kasih banyak :D

P.S. : kak elixir makasih banyak ya huhuhu sayang kakak xD


End file.
